Percy Jackson and the Avengers: It's Time To Fight
by mstheresa
Summary: Percy Jackson aka the Shark is an Agent of SHIELD now. He and Agent Barton are chosen to watch over the Tesseract but when a certain Norse god with the name of Loki shows up he makes Agent Barton go rogue. Now it's up to Percy, Natasha, and the Avengers to find Barton and stop Loki before it's to late. Part of the Percy Jackson and the Avengers series.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

Percy leaned against the wall and watched as Director Fury disembarked from his helicopter. He glanced over at Agent Coulson who stood right in front of the helicopter. Agent Coulson waited for Director Fury and Agent Hill to cross to him. "How bad is it Coulson?" Fury asked. Agent Coulson responded, "That's the problem, sir. We don't know." Percy stepped forward and stated calmly, "We've been evacuating the campus just in case." Director Fury nodded and began to walk down to the lab. Percy and the others began to follow. "Continue the evacuation, Coulson." Fury stated sharply.

Coulson nodded, "Yes sir." Coulson moved off to supervise the evacuation. Percy moved to follow him. Fury stopped him stating, "Agent Jackson I need you to help Agent Hill supervise the loading of the Phase Two proto-types." Agent Hill frowned and spoke, "Should that really be a priority right now, sir?" fury turned to Hill sharply and stated, "Until the world ceases to spin, we will go on like it won't." Percy nodded and walked off toward the trucks that were waiting to load the proto-types. Hill followed him quietly.

Percy nodded to the men and they began to load the stuff. Hill stood next to Percy. She shot a look at him. Percy quickly turned his head toward her, green eyes flaming her. Hill winced and quickly spoke, "So….is this your first assignment Agent Jackson?" Percy cocked an eyebrow and said, "Yes." Hill quickly frowned and said, "I never Ok'd your resume." Percy smiled and said, "I never really applied. Agent Barton and Agent Romonoff recruited me." Hill scowled, "So you were an assassin." Percy sighed and nodded. "I was known as the Shark. Still am."

Hill's eyes widened. "You?" Percy turned away from her and nodded. "Can you really read my mind?" she asked quietly. Percy turned back to her and stated, "Your favorite food is strawberries, you like to watch "The Notebook", and you really get annoyed at Agent Coulson when he or any other guy flirts with you." Hill froze and stared at him, "Wow," she muttered. Suddenly Agent Barton appeared with Dr. Selvic, another agent, and a strange man with an aura of power. Percy frowned, "Agent Barton…." "We need these veiciles." He and the others moved toward the cars and trucks. "Who is that?" Hill asked. Barton turned toward them and said, "He didn't tell me."

Percy turned away and began to walk away. His comm device buzzed. "Jackson, Hill do you copy? Barton…" Just as Fury began to say that Barton spun around and began to fire a spray of bullets toward them. Percy dove behind a wall and pulled out his gun. He watched as the truck drove away before jumping up and moving with Hill toward a Jeep. Hill jumped into the driver seat and Percy got into the passenger seat. Hill pulled out and began to chase the truck down. Percy narrowed his eyes and began to prepare to use his telekinetic ability to stop the truck.

"Get me close to the truck. I'll stop it." Hill nodded and swerved around other cars. Percy's eyes focused on the man with an aura of power. _"Are you a god?"_ he mentally asked the man. The man seemed to sneer in their connection. _You dare to speak to me in such a tone demigod. I should kill you now. I child am Loki of Asgard and I come with a glorious purpose of a world made free."_ Percy scowled and told him, _"That phrase makes you sound stupid, Loki."_ And then he cut the connection. "Agent Jackson!" Percy quickly glanced around and nodded. He held out a hand to begin to stop the truck.

Then he heard Hill shout out, "Jackson look out!" Percy froze as Loki hit him with a blast from his scepter.

"Uh oh," was his last thought.

Annabeth POV

Annabeth winced deeply as she watched Reyna begin to argue with Chiron about what Loki had told them. It was obvious that Reyna didn't believe that SHIELD was going to attack and destroy both camps or that Percy was leading the attack. Annabeth had at first not believed him but when he had showed them plans to destroy the camps. Annabeth quickly spun when the door was opened by a man that was acting sort of like a zombie. He stepped aside and let Loki in. Chiron took one look and said, "Loki what have you done?"

Annabeth stared at the zombie man. It was a SHIELD agent. Clint Barton.

Percy POV

Percy groaned as he opened his eyes. He glanced around and spotted Director Fury. Fury sighed when he saw that he was awake. He spoke, "Loki got away. I need you to deliver a package to Stark and recruit him." Percy stood up and asked, "For what sir?" Fury sighed and said,

"For the Avengers Initiative."


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha POV

Natasha sighed as she watched her "Captors" watch her. Their leader smiled at her. He told her in Russian, " _This is not how I wanted the evening to go._ " Natasha sighed and said, _"I know how you wanted it to go, trust me this is better."_ He smiled at her again. Then he said, _"Who do you work for? You work for Lermetov, right? Did you really think we need Lermontov's permission to move the tanks?"_ As he said it one of his men tilted her chair back over the hole in the floor. Natasha calmly said, _"I thought General Tchalakov handles all the exports."_ The man scoffed angrily, _"Tchalakov is just a bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you. It turns out the famous Black Widow is just another pretty face."_

Natasha stiffened raising one eyebrow. She really didn't like it when people called her pretty. She softly asked, _"Do you really think I'm pretty?"_ The man smirked and turned away as one of his men grabbed her face and forced her mouth open. _"We can move the tanks without Lermontov's permission. If he wants them, he'll need to meet our terms. Tell him, well…."_ At this moment the leader switched to English as he picked up a wrench. "You may have to write it down." Natasha huffed. "Moron," she thought. Just then a cell phone rang. The other goon frowned and answered it. _"Da",_ he said. Then he slowly turned to his boss. _"It's for her."_ The man turned angrily toward his goon. He grabbed the phone and began to speak, _"You listen closely…."_ "You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby."

Luchkov scowled and carefully moved forward putting the phone up to Natasha's ear. Natasha tilted her head to hold it in place. Coulson spoke, "We need you to come in." Natasha sighed in annoyance, "Are you kidding? I'm working!" Coulson sighed on the other side, "This takes precedence." Natasha rolled her eyes, "I'm in the middle of an interrogation here, and this moron is giving me everything." Luchkov glanced at his men frowning, _"I'm not giving her everything."_ Natasha glanced at him in disgust, "Look, you can't pull me out of this right now." Barton sighed, "Natasha. Barton's been compromised."

Natasha froze. Her eyes widened in shock as she shakily said, "Let me put you on hold." She nodded at Luchkov. As he moved his hand to get the phone, she slammed her head against his and began to systematically beat him and his goons up. When she was done the goons were unconscious and their boss was hanging from a chain in the hole. She picked up her heels and the phone and asked, "Where's Barton now? And what about Percy?" Coulson sighed, "We don't know. And Agent Jackson was wounded during the attack but he's recovered." "Good," Natasha said. "But Barton's alive?"

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy." Coulson said. Natasha smiled and said, "Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me." Coulson sighed, "No, Agent Jackson has Stark. You get the big guy." Natasha stopped and froze. They wanted her to get the Hulk.

"Oh joy"

Percy POV

Percy entered the Stark building nervously, not because of the fact that he was about to meet Tony Stark, but because of the fact that he had blown up one of Stark's Iron Man storage units and the last thing he wanted was to get on Starks bad side. He moved toward the elevator. As he entered the elevator a computerized voice said, "I'm sorry this is Tony Stark's private elevator." Percy looked up at the small computer and said, "Director Fury of SHIELD sent me. I'm Agent Jackson." The voice sighed, "I am JARVIS." Percy smiled, "Nice to meet you JARVIS. Now I really need to see Mr. Stark." "Very well," JARVIS said. He then told Percy to call Mr. Stark. Percy did. JARVIS said, "Sir an Agent Jackson from SHIELD is on the line."

Then Percy heard Mr. Stark's voice, "Tell him I'm not in." Percy sighed as the elevator started up. JARVIS said, "I'm afraid he's being rather persistent, sir." This time he was ignored by Mr. Stark. JARVIS then spoke to Percy, "I'm sorry Agent Jackson but he will not see you tonight." Percy took a deep breath and smiled, "I'm sorry I have to do this JARVIS." "What…..?" JARVIS began as Percy began to override JARVIS's protocols. Then Percy spoke, "Stark we need to talk." Stark then began to act, "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." Percy smirked softly and said, "This is urgent."

Stark continued, "Then leave it urgently." Just then the elevator opened and Percy stepped out. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts turned to him. "Security breach." Stark said pouting. Percy began to move toward them. He held out a hand, "Mr. Stark, I am Agent Perseus Jackson of SHIELD." Stark stared at his hand for a moment before glancing at Pepper. "This is on you, Potts." He said. Percy sighed and lowered his hand before reaching into his bag and holding a small hand held computer bag toward him. "I don't like being handed things." Stark said. Ms. Potts smiled and said, "That's ok, because I do." She took the file and handed Percy her Champaign glass before taking Tony's glass and handing him the file. Stark groaned and said sullenly, "Fine. I'll look at it. Now you," He pointed at Percy. "Leave me in peace."

Pepper smiled at him, "I'll walk you out Agent Jackson." Percy smiled at her before turning back to Stark. "By the way, I can't pay for that Iron Man storage unit I blew up a while back. Talk to Fury if you want some money for it. Stark turned sharply as Percy and Pepper walked out. "You're the Shark." He yelped as Percy left. "Damn you, Fury."

Percy smiled. Not a bad way to end his day. Not bad at all.

 _Russian_


End file.
